


The One Where Frank Loves Undertale And Gerard Doesn't (Yet)

by CalicoCas



Category: My Chemical Romance, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gee gets pissed at Frank, I'm Bad At Tagging, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Tumblr, When you read it, for obvious reasons, i wrote this really quick, idk - Freeform, nyeh nyeh nyeh, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank loves Undertale<br/>Gerard doesn't<br/>Frank is DETERMINED to make Gerard love Undertale too</p><p>(See what I did there??? *wiggles eyebrows*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Frank Loves Undertale And Gerard Doesn't (Yet)

“Gee!” 

Gerard’s face pops up from the couch, eyebrows raised. “Hmm?”

“Have you played Undertale yet?”

“What’s Undertale?” 

Immediately Frank jumps up and runs towards Gerard, throws himself over the back of the couch, tackling Gerard and straddles his hips, hands splayed out on his chest. “YOU HAVEN’T EVEN HEARD OF UNDERTALE YET?!” He screams into his face.

He puts his hands up in defence stuttering, “No, I’m sorry, fuck, uhm, tell me?” 

“It’s this amazing game, made by a dude in his mother’s basement or something, and there’s like a big skeleton who is a cool dude and loves spaghetti, and a small skeleton who makes horrible puns, you play an eight year old non-gender specific character and there are sooo much storylines and you can go on a date with Papyrus and Undyne is like way too cool for me. I haven’t gotten any further than that, but I love it and you will too so get your ass off the couch because you’re going to buy it, it’s only ten bucks.”

Gerard blinks a few times and then cocks his head to the side. “Show me it first, then I’ll decide if I will waste my money on some game I have never heard of.”

“That’s because you never go on Tumblr you moron.” Frank states as he bumps his nose.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

“WAIT. I am certainly NOT going to kill Toriel!” 

Frank laughs at him. “But you don’t have to, dude, I never said that. And by the way, do you think she is actually going to kill you? She’s way too nice for that.” Gerard nods in agreement.

“True.”

After five minutes of continuously clicking on mercy he starts to get frustrated though. “It’s not working! But I am NOT killing her! NO.” He pushes himself away from the table and gets up. Frank now starts laughing properly at his boyfriend.

“Dude, you’re acting just like me when I got to this point.” 

“I don’t care, this game it’s too much!” 

He quickly continues playing the game for Gerard until her finishes the battle. “See? If you’d just had kept your chill, you would have seen that you were almost there without killing her.” Gerard stops to look at the screen where by now Flowey had appeared once again.

He blushes. “I’m sorry, this fucking game is just too intense, it gives me too many feelings.” 

“I know, you don’t have to buy it, but if you want to you know where to download the full game.” 

“I probably won’t, you know.” Frank dismisses it with a wave of his hand. “I’m serious!” He waves at him again, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

“Fuck!” Frank hears Gerard scream from the living room, waking him up with a shock. He jumps out of bed and rushes away, scared of what he’d find. After all, he was sure Gerard cam to bed last night, so why would he be up now?

“Gera-” He stops when he sees Gerard sitting on the couch, laptop on his lap. And when he looks closer, he is playing Undertale. He creeps up from behind his boyfriend until his face is next to his and then whispers: “Told you so.”

Gerard shoots up, laptop falling to the ground and shrieks loudly. “FRANK WHAT THE FUCK OH MY GOD MY LAPTOP, OH NO IF THE SCREEN IS CRACKED YOUR DEAD, OH SHIT.” He yells as Frank keeps laughing. Gerard picks up the laptop and doesn’t have to look very hard to see the big crack over the entire screen. 

Frank immediately stops laughing and swallows slowly. “Gee, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

He puts up his finger to shut him up. “You are so not getting any dick this month.” He states before picking the laptop up and walking out the room.” 

Frank groans, because the month wasn’t even halfway done and he had been feeling particularly horny just now.


End file.
